


Her Hero

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Oliver is her hero.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 118 <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hero

**Her Hero**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Oliver is her hero.  
 **Word Count: 118**  
 **Prompt:** Hero

 **Her Hero**  
Oliver was Felicity’s hero. He wanted to make the city safer but his methods were not always pleasant.

Before the Glades fell, he had killed people in the name of justice. Now after the death of his friend, he was trying another way. He was trying Felicity’s way.

Felicity had suggested no more killing. He liked the idea and tried his hardest to follow that when he could. Knocking them out and tying them up for the police to find was the rule of late.

Oliver was giving her even more reason to be called a hero. He was working hard to save the city. It wasn’t easy but nothing good ever was especially not for Oliver Queen.


End file.
